15 años
by Ashril
Summary: Yamcha y Bulma se conocieron siendo dos adolescentes. Durante los quince años que duró su relación, mucho había sucedido entre los dos.
1. Deseo cumplido

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **15 Años**

* * *

 _ **Deseo cumplido.**_

* * *

 _Año 749_

* * *

La más fantástica aventura que había vivido en su vida había llegado a su fin y no había podido pedir su deseo a Shenlong. Se llevó las manos a la nuca despreocupadamente; no había más que pudiera hacer.

—Así que tendré que esperar un año más para conseguir un buen novio.

¿Qué haría hasta ese momento? Después de todo lo vivido, la perspectiva de regresar a la vida cotidiana en la Corporación Cápsula le parecía monótona y aburrida. Si tan solo hubiera conseguido su propósito… Pero bueno, al menos había conseguido buenos amigos. Goku, incluso el pervertido de Oolong, además estaba…

Un momento: ¡Yamcha!

Yamcha ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¿No era acaso el chico más guapo que había visto? ¡Y era tan fuerte¬…! Se sonrojo y se llevó las manos al rostro. Además, la había rescatado de ese castillo como en cuentos de hadas.

Lo observó mientras él miraba distraído hacia el cielo: realmente era lindo, y esa timidez le daba un toque encantador. ¡Uh y qué cuerpo! Sin duda, Yamcha era el sueño de cualquiera. Es verdad que se ponía todo bobo cuando la veía, ¿pero quién podía culparlo? Después de todo, ella era una chica extremadamente hermosa. Era lógico que lo dejara sin palabras.

Sí: definitivamente, podía hacer de él el novio perfecto.

Le dedicó una linda sonrisa. Cuando él se la regresó por primera vez y la miró a los ojos sin titubear pensó que su deseo se había concedido de todos modos.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Esta idea surgió en una platica por skype con **Schala S, Nadeshico029 y Dev fnfiction.** De hecho la idea de que hiciera esto fue de Schala y Nade. Y las tres me estuvieron incentivando para que iniciara. Sinceramente le tengo mucho cariño a Yamcha y lo he usado en muchas otras historias y aunque mi numero uno es sin duda Vegeta, el Lobo del desierto se merece su historia. Ademas 15 años de relación sin duda dan para mucho. La idea es escribir un drabble o Os por año. y bueno dejo el primero espero les haya gustado.

Gracias como siempre a mi querida Beta Schala S.


	2. Espera

**15 años**

* * *

 _ **Espera**_

* * *

 _Año 750_

* * *

—¡Estúpido Yamcha! —Arrojó una almohada hacia el televisor en el cual se reproducían las imágenes de un chico que cantaba acompañado de toda la banda escolar a la chica que le gustaba.

¡¿Por qué no era capaz de tener detalles así con ella?! ¡¿Acaso tanto le costaba ser más romántico?!

Se giró en su cama y se cubrió con la manta. ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba ahora?! Se suponía que era su novio, ¡tenía que estar más tiempo con ella y no entrenando para ese tonto torneo!

Los primeros meses habían sido maravillosos, salían a lugares lindos, iban al cine, a paseos por el parque, a comer helado. Todas esas cosas que se hacen en las citas. Pero siempre todo era idea de ella. Para variar, no hubiera estado mal que él tuviera un poco de iniciativa. Siempre era ella proponiendo qué hacer. ¡¿Era tan difícil por una vez proponerle dar un paseo?!

En fin… Era algo en lo que tenía que trabajar y en cuanto estuviera de regreso se lo dejaría bien en claro. ¡Oh, sí! Y también hablarían de otros detalles, ¡como el hecho de que se fuera por un mes entero y no le enviara ni siquiera una estúpida carta! ¿Le costaba tanto conseguir un maldito teléfono y llamarla? Un «¡Hola linda! ¿Cómo estás?». ¡Pero no! ¡Nada! ¡¿Qué clase de novio deja a su chica que además es súper hermosa e inteligente por irse solo a las montañas para entrenar?!

Era tan difícil de entender que no quisiera pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella… ¡Era su novio! ¡¿Por qué no estaba con ella ahora?!

—¡Pero qué tonto!

¿Quién no preferiría estar con ella? ¿Cómo siquiera podía pasar un solo día sin que estuviera buscando como loco cómo comunicarse con ella? ¿Es que ni siquiera la extrañaba? ¡Ella debería ser más importante para él que cualquier estúpido torneo! ¡Un mes era demasiado tiempo en esas montañas! Solo, rodeado de peligros.

Frunció el entrecejo con angustia y se abrazó a una almohada.

—Yamcha… ojalá estés bien —susurró.

No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado. Después de su aventura, era muy consciente de todos los peligros a los que podía enfrentarse. ¿Y si un monstruo lo había atacado?

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Sonrió de manera boba—. ¿Pero que estás pensando, Bulma? ¡Yamcha es muy fuerte! ¡Sí, por supuesto!

Sí, seguro estaba bien, en la montaña, sin ella… ¿Cómo se había podido marchar por tanto tiempo?

—¡Uy! —Arrojó otra almohada. De nuevo se estaba molestando. Lo extrañaba demasiado y no concebía la idea de que él no la extrañara a ella—. ¡Cuando regreses me vas a oír!

Claro, después de que ambos se abrazaran apasionadamente y él le dijera lo mucho que la había extrañado y cómo no podía vivir un día más sin ella. ¡Oh! Después de pasar tanto tiempo separados estaba segura de que su reencuentro sería muy romántico. Y claro, prometería no volver a dejarla sola para irse a entrenar.

Se llevó las manos a la barbilla. Tal vez sería bueno instalarle un gimnasio equipado con la última tecnología dentro de la Corporación, así no tendría la necesidad de marcharse lejos. Además, no sería mala idea observar todos esos músculos. ¡Oh, sí! Definitivamente no era una mala idea. Aunque Yamcha prefería entrenar al aire libre tal vez podría convencerlo.

* * *

Continuara

* * *

N/A: ¿Quien adivina el nombre de la pelicula? jajaja para este capitulo me inspire en el episodio 19 de Dragon Ball, cuando Yamcha regresa de entrenar un mes en las montañas, Bulma estaba super molesta no dejaba hablar al pobre puar era un ¡Callate! ¡Callate! ¡Callate! jajajja.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a **Son Pau** , linda muchas gracias por tan lindo Rw, de igual forma a **Prl16** ¿sabes que siempre que escribo algo espero tu rw? muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí. **Esplandian** que bueno que te haya gustado y mil gracias por leerme. **Sofy** eres bienvenida a acompañarme en esta aventura, muchas gracias. **Anonima** no te preocupes que en algún capitulo se conocerán Bulma y Vegeta ya que no es un UA XD. Y muy especialmente Gracias a ti **Schala** como te dije ayer este fic es tuyo, por que tu lo pediste y por ti lo hice. y sobre todo gracias por ser mi beta.

Y Muchas gracias **Schala, Dev y Nadeshico039** por estar conmigo siempre, en las buenas, en las malas, en las risas estupidas y en la emocidad extrema, hoy lo fueron todo para mi. Las amo.


End file.
